Stories Fans Write
by Distant Lights
Summary: One lazy afternoon, Falco receives fan mail with a note, mentioning something called fanfiction. Remembering it later that night while near the computer, he decides to search it up.


A small house outside the Jungle, noon.

The living room lights out, a humanoid bird rested on his worn white sofa. Blue feathers covered his body, some red around his green eyes. In his wing-like right hand was a remote to a television. He faced the TV that went with it, watching an Earth music video featuring an animated band. The solid black eyes of the singer and the tiny Asian guitarist girl caught him off guard, but found it interesting and refreshing from the other videos he'd seen so far.

Before he could get past the first three verses of the song, he heard someone knocking on his door. He sighed in annoyance as he sat up and paused the video. The Avian, Falco, knew who likely stood outside. Being part of a popular fighting series (though finished for the season), he had a fanbase. While not as massive as those for the more popular fighters, for some reason his was more vocal and interactive - as in they'd pay him visits for autographs or to pester him as instructed by some news outlet. Whenever it ticked him off he complained. but then remembered he had a friend who had it way worse - at least his fans were somewhat humble and _normal_. He arose from his sofa, taking a second to adjust to standing as he'd been laying down since last night. He turned for the door.

Peeping through the hole in his door, he found an unexpected visitor. Rather than a random adolescent, he found at his doorstep a delivery boo, a white puffy ghost with a poofy smile. He recognized the logo on his polo as a shipping company. He wasn't expecting any deliveries, and noticing a small package in his hand as he stared forward, Falco wondered what was going on. He unlocked his double-locked door and came face-to-face with the specter.

"Oh yay got the correct address," the boo cheered as he looked down at the package and presented it to Falco with a smile. "Um, delivery! Rest assured it's safe to open!"

"Thanks," Falco replied dryly. The thought of a pipe bomb being sent to him felt oh so warming. He took the package and the delivery boo left without a word, turning for wherever he was off to next. Watching him leave, Falco rose a brow at the ghost. He found him a little weird, but at least he didn't suck up to him. He'd come across many like that.

Closing the door and returning to the couch, he sat his package on the coffee table. He had a butter knife laying around on the table and picked it up to cut the tape keeping the cardboard box shut. He pushed back the flaps until he saw the contents - a homemade clay statue of him in the Chibi style. It really had something to do with a fan of his after all. He didn't mind receiving harmless gifts like these from his followers. He appreciated decent art like the statue when he came across it. He examined it for about a minute before sitting it down on the table.

Also inside the box sat a small, folded note written on a scrap of looseleaf. He didn't find it surprising to be inside as he knew what it read. Picking up and unfolding the paper, he found a small message written in cursive with red ink.

" _To Falco. I made this is in art class and didn't really know what to do with it. My friend suggested delivering it to you since your website says you're fine with it. Sorry if it's not in one piece. Oh and I suck at sculpting xD. Hope you like it and good luck in season 4! -Melanie,_ " it read. He didn't find the sculpture that disproportional, she at least knew what she was doing based on the quality.

He tossed the note onto the table, but caught something in a blur as it fell and he went to turn his head. Looking at the message again, he found more from the Melanie girl where his hand held the sheet. He had no idea how he missed it.

" _P.S. my friend also told me to ask you if you've heard of fanfiction before? I don't think you reply to fan mail, but just in case you do I did."_

"Fanfiction?" Falco couldn't help but murmur to himself, his hand clenching his beak. The term sounded just barely familiar, like he'd heard someone bring it up in a conversation he otherwise forgot. The two combined words gave him an idea of what it stood for though.

Falco didn't really care about it, however. Brushing it off with a shrug of his shoulders, he reached for the remote and got comfortable. He resumed watching the music video that had his attention, the catchy tune sort of sinking in upon listening more. He considered writing back to Melanie whenever.

: )

Night fell before Falco knew it, time just seemed to fly when he found something engaging. Before heading to bed, he went for a shower. Searching his dresser drawers for fresh clothes in his bedroom, he started with the top one and found it empty. Being too lazy to organize his wears, what he needed could have been in any of the four drawers. He reached for the one below it and found everything he needed in a mixed pile - a shirt and boxers.

Heading for the bathroom with the clothes, Falco passed by his computer plugged in atop his desk to his left. He stopped as he suddenly remembered something from earlier today. The P.S. part of the message from his delivery ran through his head - the part mentioning fanfiction. Reminded of the term, Falco thought over the word more than before and grew a bit curious. Once he thought about it, it sounded like it'd either be the first amusing thing he'd discovered in a while or just cringe-worthy like many other things that had to do with the fighting series' general fanbase.

Imagining these possibilities lead him to approaching the desk and laying his clothes on an empty space besides the computer tower. He took a seat and started up his computer, greeted by the sounds of the tower's fan blowing and a faint beeping. When the log in screen appeared, he signed in and clicked on his browser. A search bar appeared on a blank page as always and he typed in fanfiction to see what results awaited him.

The results appeared and Falco noticed the first of them - a website named FanFiction. He found it convenient but got a strange feeling from it being the very first result. He clicked on the blue text and found himself on the main page, a series of options, news, and brief updates from a social media site. He examined the whole thing before deciding on where to start. Moving his cursor over the browse option, he found a list of options. One of them read Miscellaneous and he went there. A series of names for shows appeared with numbers next to them. He scrolled through them until he made out the name of his fighting series, Super Smash Brothers, higher up there. Knowing he'd found what that girl's friend wished for him to see, he clicked on the name.

He faced a series of what appeared to be online stories, mentioning the names of other members of the series. He quickly caught the names of Marth, Ike, and Pit, three other fighters he knew, at least three times each. Recalling all the times the crowd roared for them at the matches, this didn't come off as very shocking. Many seemed to be either about adventures, humorous situations, "oneshots", or romance. Realizing the boys were part of the last fraction, he laughed lightly. All the years of everyone cracking on Marth for looking like a girl seemed more funnier now.

His slight comical moment ended, however, as he found his name in one of them. It wasn't very long, just over a thousand words. These stories had genre choices, but this one had none. The author rated it T and it had the word complete at the end. The summary itself seemed innocent - a short story of him in an awkward yet funny situation with his friend Fox. He then realized Fox's name was next to his own. Seeing it as a simple short meant to be funny, he clicked on it without second thought. A small "author's note" in bold was atop the actual story, a simple hope-you-like-enjoy message. Passing that, he began reading.

: )

Outside an apartment complex in the Forest, a linky humanoid fox with light fur and green eyes sat on the edge of a small cliff. Before him sat a pond with various fish Pokemon hopping out of the water and repeating their names over and over again. He needed some outside time from the noisy neighbors of his pad making renovations to their place. Most of their work put them right besides Fox's bed. Thankfully he didn't need sleep tonight, he could wait. That, and they weren't very good at his language and weren't worth getting enraged over.

He heard a beeping noise coming from his jacket pocket. He only heard this certain tone when a close friend ringed him up. Removing a white and futuristic communication device from his pocket, he pressed a button to answer it. He brought it closer to his mouth.

"Hey, Falco. How's it been?" he greeted his friend.

"Fine, how about you?" Falco's voice answered through the device's speakers. Remembering his neighbors made him exhale.

"My neighbors are renovating and they're really loud," Fox replied. "No way I'm getting sleep tonight."

"Oh really? Why don't you tell them to pipe it down?" Falco suggested.

"They don't speak our language very well. I've tried talking to them before, it's not easy. Plus they're just so innocent in a way that I'd feel bad for scolding them," Fox admitted as he held his head up with an arm.

"You never change, do you buddy?" Falco said. "Anyway, when can you stop over my place?"

Fox's ears perked at the request. "Uh, since I'm waiting them out I wouldn't mind flying over now. What for?"

"You ever heard of something called fanfiction before?" Falco asked. It didn't ring a bell to the pilot.

"Don't think so."

"Well you're about to. I... need someone else's opinion on this."


End file.
